


we're sisters forever

by pb_and_j



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pb_and_j/pseuds/pb_and_j
Summary: "it's okay, we're gonna get you out of this"





	we're sisters forever

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lq-7Fum2qMs>

Molly and Gert are so underrated and I haven't seen any videos on their friendship so I decided to make one :)


End file.
